A Lone Hero No More
by obanfan75
Summary: This a one shot love story with my original character Silvamane and Robin. This story is really more for a very mature audience unless you like adult themes... Screw what i said at the end! Read it if you want! Please R R!


Robin twisted and pulled at the covers of his bed as a nightmare swept him up into his clutches

Robin twisted and pulled at the covers of his bed as a nightmare swept him up into its clutches. Darkness was all he could see, but he knew someone was there.

"Hello, Robin," an all too familiar voice called out to him.

Robin turned towards the voice, growling, "Slade!"

"What, no snappy comebacks?" He replied, suddenly, he began to scream in pain.

Robin stepped back, watching Slade's body's contort in pain. Slade stood stock still, his scream ended, yet Robin felt this was just the beginning. Slade flew up several feet into the air and was thrown like a rag doll into the unforgiving darkness.

He stood in a defensive position, "Who's there!" He yelled into the darkness.

"Help me," a voice whispered, as if in pain.

Robin dropped his guard, "Where, where are you? Please keep talking so I can find you!"

"Over here," the voice repeated over and over again.

He followed the voice, finally meeting up with its owner. A young girl, her silver hair covered her face. She appeared to be as tall as him; her clothes were torn in several places. She was lying on her side; Robin stepped forward only to step into something that was a murky color. He realized what it was, blood.

"Help," the girl pleaded softly, her hand reached towards him.

He gently took her hand in his, the darkness seemed to fade away the longer he held onto her hand, the blood faded away too. The girl sighed, the tears began to become whole again. Through his hand he could feel her strength returning.

"Thank you," the girl said softly, finally revealing her soft amber eyes to him.

"Who, who are you?" he asked, curiosity eating away at him.

She let go of his hand, he felt as if a part of him had left as she did. She slowly stood up and brushed her pants clean. She stood straight her eyes made him want to help her even more. Even though he didn't know who she was yet.

"Silvamane," she replied.

He snapped back to reality, "Huh?"

"My name is Silvamane, but I like being called Silva."

"Silvamane? Were you the one who got rid of Slade?"

"Yes," she replied, her voice tinged with venom. "He's an evil man, and he shouldn't even exist. Even in someone's dreams. It took all my power to banish him out of the land of dreams and nightmares, I'm glad I got to him before he could hurt you, Robin."

"Wait, how do you know my name?" He asked suddenly, his eyes went wide.

"We've met before, in reality, dreams, and nightmares. I was your protector every time," she stated calmly.

He stood there stunned, "That's not possible! I mean-"

"It is, calm down. Or you'll make this nightmare get worse." Placing a hand gently on his shoulder.

He looked at her, "Wait. I remember you now. You were with me when I was Red X, weren't you?"

She shook her head. "And when I was hallucinating from the dust in Slade's mask." She nodded again. "And now you're here in my dream, saving me from Slade." She shook her head again, slowly.

She tilted her head slightly, "Now I'm the one looking for help, from you."

"Help, how?"

"Since I banished Slade, my body is too weak to travel back into reality. The only way I can get stronger is if I have, a so called, host."

"A host? You mean like a parasite?" He backed away.

"No! No, not like that at all. I wouldn't be living off you like a leach. I simply need to be in someone so I can rest, you would be the beneficiary." She pointed out, stretching her hand out to him. "Please, help me."

He looked at her pleading eyes, "I will, but how do I know that this is real?" taking her hand again.

"You'll know once you wake up. Wherever you go, you'll be one of the few who can see me. You can use my powers as well, but you have to call upon me so I can bestow them onto you." They both began to fade away.

He nodded, "I understand, but, how do I call you. To talk to you?"

"Just think about me or my name, or you could say my name aloud." Most of her had already disappeared, only her chest and up was left.

"Thanks for saving me Silva."

"Your welcome Robin, you better wake up fast. The titan alarm system is going to go off in a couple of minutes."

"How did you— Never mind. Do you know who the villain is?"

"Kitten and that spider-headed freak. Spider guy is robbing a bank, while Kitten is unleashing those moths on the city." Her eyes were the only things left. " Good luck on your mission."

Robin woke up in a cold sweat; he felt something in his right hand. He opened his hand and saw a medallion made of silver; a howling wolf and rearing horse were on it. He smiled; _it wasn't a dream after all. _Robin placed the necklace on his neck; the cool metal felt comforting on against his skin. _Silva, _he thought, _Thank you for this gift. I wish I had something I could give you. _

_"I don't need anything but your friendship in return," _a voice spoke softly inside his head.

"Silva?"

_"Yes. Hurry or you'll be late and lose those two. If you get in a bind with one of them I'll let you use some of my powers." _Silva replied, her voice barely above a whisper.

He nodded, hurried to his closet pulling on his suit. Ran to the Titan's control center. The alarm went off just before he sat in front of the large screen. The other titans came quickly; Beast Boy was still in his pajamas.

"What's going on," Cyborg asked wearily.

"Kitten and her boyfriend are wreaking havoc. Spider is robbing a bank while Kitten just sent her moths on the city." He tapped codes into the computer, "We need to be very alert going after Kitten. Her moths are carrying bombs on their backs."

"Bombs!" Beast boy cried out. "Why would Kitten put bombs on them?"

"Don't know, but we're going to find out soon enough," Robin replied.

_"Robin, let Beast boy and Cyborg take care of the eight-legged freak. Take Raven and Starfire with you to fight Kitten." _Silva spoke up as she stretched her arms. Robin felt her move inside him, well, not really inside him. She was inside his mind and possibly, his soul. _"Raven and Starfire's attacks can take out those exploding bugs quickly, while you deal with Kitten."_

_Okay, _he thought, _but what about Cyborg and Beast boy?_

_"They can take care of him easily, Cyborg's knowledge and tech with Beast boy's animal instinct can defeat him quickly."_

"Cyborg, Beast boy. You're going after Kitten's boyfriend. Raven, Starfire, you're coming with me to take down Kitten. Titans let's move out!" He quickly stood up and rushed out of the room with the others in tow.Starfire and Raven flew above him as he rode his motorcycle to where Kitten was last spotted. He pulled up to a wedding dress store; all the dresses were destroyed except for one that sat out in the center of the destruction. The girls were inspecting another store while Robin walked up to the dress.

"Hi, Robby pooh!" Kitten called out from behind the dress.

"Kitten," he hissed pulling out his staff. "Why are you doing this?"

"Why? I'm looking for the perfect silk dress; my moths ate _every_ one of the fake ones. So I know this one is real." She rubbed the sleeve against her face. " And you're not getting in the way of my perfect wedding." She growled as moths flew in from behind her.

Robin struck at them, "Starfire! Raven! Help!" _Silva! Help me please!_

_"Very well, hold on!" _Silva strained as she summoned an old friend to defend him_. "Ally of fire and darkness rise from the pages; allow ink and paper to become flesh and blood once more. Destroy these monsters! I Summon You!"_

Every moth that got too close to him caught on fire without explanation.

"What are you doing to my moths?" Kitten yelled, grinding her teeth together.

"Looks like they got to close to candle's flame," A voice boomed through the store.

"Who said that?" Kitten continued, her anger reaching its boiling point.

"Me," A man stepped out of the shadows. He wore a purple scarf around his face, his attire was mostly gray, and he almost looked like a mage of some kind. "My names Malchior." He introduced himself. Shifting a strand of silver hair out of his face.

"Well, I don't care who you are! Moths attack him!" She pointed at the newcomer.

Malchior winked at Robin before launching twin flames from his hands towards the moths. They lit up like matches, turning to ash before hitting the ground. Kitten squealed as she saw her wedding dress catch fire.

"No, not the dress!" She slapped wildly at the flames licking at the dress's sleeves. Robin yanked her away before she herself could catch on fire. Clamping a pair of handcuffs on her wrists. Kitten growled and struggled but Robin kept a firm hand on her.

"What are you doing here, Malchior? I thought you were banished into that book for eternity." He asked, the police came into the store, Robin handed Kitten over. She yelled several insults and threats towards Malchior and Robin before being shoved into the back of a police car.

"I don't really know myself, I was training, and then all of a sudden I was here setting fire to moths." He shrugged. "But there was one thing…"

"One thing," Robin interrupted.

"A soft voice, it called out to me. I felt power like never before, prior to being teleported here."

_"I summoned you, Malchior, Mage and Dragon lord." _Silva spoke out.Slowly she appeared before them, a mere shadow. "It is good to see you, alive and well."

"You know him," Robin asked quickly.

"Yes, we go a long ways back, I was once his friend, before the tragedy."

"I remember it as if it were yesterday," Malchior murmured softly.

"Robin," Raven contacted Robin on his communicator. "Why do I feel that there is someone I don't care to meet, with you?"

"Uh," Robin sputtered.

"Time to go friend," Silva waved to Malchior. "Be alert for I might call upon your services again."

He bowed, "Very well. I shall be waiting." He began to fade away before Raven and Starfire walked in. Silva did the same as well.

"Robin, you defeated Kitten on your own!" Starfire asked her eyes were wide as saucers.

"It looks like he did more than that," She paused, sniffing the air. "Is that burnt moth I smell?"

Robin scratched his head, "Yeah, I activated some of the bombs on the moths, turns out instead of an explosion they caught fire. Catching the others on fire as well." He coughed several times, clutching at his side.

"Robin!" Starfire yelped, "Are you hurt?"

"No," He coughed once more, swaying a little. "I guess I am." _Why do I feel like this?_

_Since you needed my help I had to borrow some of your energy, to summon Malchior to this dimension. _Silva whispered, she clutched at her side as well, pain laced up into her mind.

Robin's sight began to fade in and out, "Robin!" Starfire and Raven called out, their voices seemed to be miles away. He fell forward into their arms before becoming fully unconscious.

"Robin…Robin, wake up." A voice called out to him.

"Silva?" He tried to move, but something was restraining him.

"Calm down buddy. His vitals are spiking! Raven, can you calm him down?" Cyborg asked worriedly scanning Robin's body for what ever was making him sick.

"I can try, but I think there is someone else besides Robin, occupying his body." She replied before entering Robin's mind.

"Robin, Robin where are you?" Raven called out, sliding the door open into another training room. She looked over to her right and saw Silvamane. "Who are you, and what are you doing here?" She cried out, sending a chain of darkness. Restraining her. Silvamane just looked at her, her eyes appeared glazed.

"Are you the one he calls Raven," Her voice echoed through the room.

"How do- Yeah, my names Raven." She replied taken off guard.

"If you are looking for him, go through that door to your left. He is lying on a bed. Help him, please." She continued, "Help him in any way you can. Both of us are in pain, stop his pain quickly so I may leave his body sooner." She pleaded; tears stained her shirt as pain ran up her body. She arched her back, hissing in pain.

Raven let her go; running towards the door she quickly slid it open, rushing over to his side. She stared wide-eyed at him. Deep cuts and bruises covered his body; gently she placed her hand on his forehead.

"Ra-Raven?" Robin murmured weakly. "Is that you?"

"It is, Robin. Just be quiet for now, I want to see if I can heal you." Pulling her hand back she laid her hands on his bare chest. "Azerath metrion zinthos." Raven's hand glowed a light purple, he hissed lightly as her energy flowed into him. Healing most of his cuts and bruises.

In the other room Silvamane began to glow, her body began to fill out a bit more. Her body didn't look as pale or as emaciated the first time Robin saw her. She stretched her arms and legs out, getting a satisfying crack from her limbs; muscles yearned to fight and move.

Silvamane strode over to where Raven was healing Robin, "Let me finish the healing process, Raven." Raven looked at Silva, she gave Silva a hard look before pulling her hands away.

_Robin. It's me Silva, are you feeling a little better? _Placing her hands softly on his chest, her hands shined a soft gold. He sighed as the rest of his injuries healed, Silva felt his muscles relax underneath her hands. Silva turned to look at Raven who was all but a little upset, knowing that someone else was finishing what she started. Silva began pulling her hands away when Robin gently took hold of her left hand. He was still weak, from the way he held her hand in his. _Robin, you must rest. Plus, I'm worried how Raven will react to the way you treat me._

His voice was no louder than a whisper in her mind. D_on't worry. She'll understand what's going on, once I'm strong enough to talk and move. _He cracked one eye open, a faint smile crossed his lips. She nodded, "Raven, you wouldn't mind waiting a while here? Do you?"

She nodded, "The others might get worried, but I'll stay."

Several hours had passed since Raven entered Robin's mind.

"How much longer, Cyborg?" Beast Boy whined, lying back on the floor.

"It depends on Raven and Robin, and how bad he's hurt mentally and physically." Cyborg replied, swiveling his chair around to look at him.

Starfire stared at Robin, her eye were watering slightly, "What if Robin... What if Robin doesn't get better, what will happen then?" Wiping her eyes with her hand.

The other two just sat in silence. Starfire understood, and hoped for Robin's recovery.

"Raven, Silvamane. I think I'm getting a lot stronger now." Robin spoke up, looking at the two girls channeling their energy into him.

"We'll just give you a little more energy just in case," Raven replied.

Silva nodded in agreement, "The only way to know if you're stronger really depends on me. Since I can tell whether or not you're really as strong as you say."

Robin laid his head back with a sigh, "Raven, once Silva is back in reality. You're going to have to help me keep her from getting hurt by the others."

Raven looked at him curiously. "What do you mean 'Hurt by the others'?"

Robin turned his head to look at her, "Cyborg and Beast boy will probably be curious of how strong she is while Starfire…"

"Starfire, what?" Silva broke in; her curiosity was eating away at her.

Robin just turned a faint red, flustered at how he was going to explain this to Starfire. Starfire considered him her boyfriend, but Silva; he felt that there was something special between them. More than just meeting and protecting each other, possibly he fell in love her, within the short time they had met. Silva cocked her head at him, watching him struggle with himself.

"Robin," Silva spoke up. Snapping Robin out of his thoughts. "When I do return, I'll hide in the dark. And the only time you'll see me is when its super dark or at night. Does that seem appropriate, due to the predicament we're in?"

"Yes, it does. Most of them will be asleep, besides Raven of course. Since she does most of her studies and training at night." Smiling a little at Silva's idea.

Silva's body jerked as if struck by lightning, pulling her hands away from Robin at the same time. Robin quickly sat up; Raven pulled her hands away preparing to cast a spell in case Silva was really a villain. Silva looked at them, bringing a hand up to her face she focused. An orb of flame appeared, turning from a soft flame, to a harsh blaze. She closed her hand, killing the flame.

"Your back to full strength, Robin." A smile stretched across her face. "And I'm strong enough to leave your body too."

Raven and Robin woke up. Raven stood up stretching her muscles, as Robin slid out of the bed he was on.

"Do you think she returned to reality yet?" Raven asked, not looking at Robin.

"No, not yet. I think she's waiting for when the time is right to return." Pulling his shirt on. He wasn't wearing his uniform, which he really would have preferred, but all he had was a white t-shirt and blue pants.

"Your wrong," Silva replied out of the darkness, shadows clung to her as if she were their master. "It feels great to be back in reality!" Stretching her arms, tossing a few random punches and kicks into the air. The shadows following her every punch, kick, and twist and turn of her body.

Robin took a few steps toward her, but stopped, she was happy. And he didn't want to keep her from being happy. _I wish we could still talk the way we did before, Silva. _

_We still can Robin. Nothing has changed,_ stretching her hand out towards him. _Come join me in the realm of fantasy. No ordinary fantasy either, one where dragons and spirits exist._

_Dragons and spirits, sounds a bit too weird to me. _Robin replied, but he still took her hand.

Raven watched the two, for some reason. She felt like she was going to gag, due to all the soft and cute emotions going on. "Robin, I'm going to bed. I expect to see you in the morning." Walking away, exiting the room.

Silva looked at Robin, "Finally! I was wondering when she would leave."

"Why?"

Silva turned a pale red, "I-I wanted to tell you something, never mind its not that important anyways." She turned around quickly, after letting his hand slip out of hers.

He stepped closer to her, turning her around to face him. "What were you going to tell me? I want to know, because, I also have something to tell you."

She looked up into his eyes, watching him struggle once more with himself again.

_Fine, but we both say it at the same time._ He nodded.

They both took a deep breath before crying out in unison, "I think I love you!"

Both of them were taken aback by each other's answer.

"You like me, Robin?" Gently taking his hands in hers.

Looking down at her, "I don't think, I know." Taking her in his arms.

Silva became even redder, Robin looked at her thinking how cute she looked when she blushed. Somehow some power must have pushed them closer to one another, so close, that their lips brushed each other's. Finally, Robin gave up trying to be Mr. tough guy, pulling her into a strong and wild kiss. She tried to keep up but she was the slow type. But she instantly changed to his style, every few seconds they would catch their breath before they were at one another again. His hands slowly slid from her back to the smooth curve of her hips. His touch sent small explosions of pleasure up and down her body. She slid one hand underneath his shirt her fingertips brushed his firm muscles. He moaned in pleasure, barely controlling himself.

"Silva…"

"Don't talk." Placing her free hand's finger on his lips before kissing him again.

Silva's lips tasted like sweet honey as he kissed her, he edged one hand close to her shirt. Being wary not to scare her, or make her feel uncomfortable. When she looked at him, her eyes told him he could explore a little farther. He did, fingers traveled across her smooth stomach, sending ripples of painful pleasure into her chest. He edged up a bit higher, but she jerked. He gasped, afraid that he had hurt her; she took a couple of deep breaths shocked from his touch. _Are you okay? Did I hurt you? _

_No, you didn't I was just a bit shook up from where you placed your hand. _Kneading his muscled stomach with her hand, _I didn't mean to frighten you._ Nuzzling her face into his neck, he froze for a moment. Taking in her scented hair, it reminded him of roses. He slid his hand out from underneath her shirt, she sighed in disappointment. He felt her hot breath on his neck caused the hair on his neck to stand on end. She spooned against his body an erotic pressure against him. His heart rate sped up; body heat rose, he couldn't control the lower half of his body from pressing against hers. Silva moaned softly, several very _naughty_ ideas popped into her head as he did so. The room seemed to begin to spin as they held one another tight pushing against each other's bodies. Robin began to back up, the back of his knees bumped against the bed. Naturally he fell back, pulling Silva with him. She straightened out on top of his body; laying his hands against the slow curve of her back he kissed the nape of her neck. Arching her back, she pushed herself against him again. He moaned, lips pressed against her hot skin. She purred, his moan sent vibrations into her. As she purred it sent a current of pleasure to his lower half.

_You keep doing that Silva…and there might be something we don't want might happen._

_Is that so? What if I want __**that**__to happen, _her left hand slid closer to the edge of his waist, fingers barely underneath his pants. Between his boxers and jeans. He blushed at what she said, but he knew that he did want **that** to happen. She didn't have to look at him to know that she could go a little farther down; his body was pressed so tight against hers that she could feel his want press against the inner part of her thigh. She slipped her hand close to his manhood. She thought to herself, _He must be a virgin, yet I'm one too. _

She didn't want to have to ask this but she did it anyways, _do you really want to lose…Lose your virginity?_

He stiffened at question, thinking it through hard. _As long as I lose it with you, __**if,**__ you haven't done it already. _His right hand brushed the edge of jaw, sending sparks of bliss across her mind.

She chuckled softly; _I haven't lost it yet, Robin. But…_

_What? _He asked worriedly. _Is something wrong?_

_What about a condom? _She slid her free hand into his. _We don't need to take the chance that I get pregnant._

He stared at her._ Well don't look at me. I don't have any._

_Wait, I think I got one in my back pocket._

_Why would you have one in your back pocket? _Sliding his hand over across her back into the pocket she mentioned.

She growled lightly, _other one lover-boy. _

He blinked several times, moving his hand to the other pocket, _got it! Now what? 'Cause I never used one before._

She shook her head pushing her lower half off of his, pulling her hand out from between his pants, _give it to me. _She swiped it out of his hand, tearing it open with her teeth, slipping the small latex ring out of its protective package. She slid herself farther down his body, kneeling between his legs. _Either you take your pants off, or I'm going to do it._ With her free hand she tugged at his zipper.

_Okay, okay! I'll do it._ He sat up slightly, undoing the fly, sliding his pants as far as he could go without bumping into Silva. She pulled them the rest of the way off; she glanced at his boxers, which were a pale shade of blue. She thought they were pretty cute. _Your turn, Silva. _She looked at him as heat crept up into her face. Silva gave him a quick kiss before he flipped her onto her back. He began to slide her pants off slowly, enjoying the sight of her long slender legs. He tossed their pants underneath the bed, turning to face her again. He ran his fingers up the length of her legs; she shuddered at his touch when he finally reached her panties. They were a light shade of pink, they hugged her curves in a way, which made Robin a bit turned on. He could feel himself harden slowly, he was slightly embarrassed, wanting to pull away from her and hide himself. She sat up as far as she could; she entwined her arms around his neck. Pulling him close to her, Silva's warmth traveled into him, relaxing his thoughts and body. His body fell slack against hers as he realized what he got himself into, what's_ the matter Robin? _He shook his head, _nothing. Just thinking about stuff. _ He began to push her back, his hands against her stomach. She let go of him, allowing him to do as he pleased. Silva still had the condom in her hand as Robin began to gradually slide her panties down her legs. He kept his eyes on her, making sure not to look down.

_Something's bugging you. _Cocking her head to the side, reaching up to place her hand on the side of his face. He leaned over and kissed her, _I swear nothing is bugging me. _He sat back up, taking a quick glance down. Seeing the thicket of fine-spun hair at the juncture of her thighs. _Your turn, Robin. _He swallowed, nervous that he wouldn't be… be… oh, how could he say it? Right for her, maybe? He felt her fingers tug at his waistband, sliding his boxers a little lower. He quickly placed one hand on hers, _Wait…_ she cocked her head _never mind. _He shifted to where she could pull them all the way off. She smiled as he turned ruby red, finally revealed to her. _You were shy about letting me see weren't you? _He nodded, _don't be. I was shy towards you even though I didn't show it. You'll get use to it. Now, hold still for a moment, _without looking she slowly slid the condom onto him. He shuddered realizing how close she was to him. He barely shook his head.

_You really want to do this? _He nodded. She slowly guided him, _are you really sure? _

_Stop asking, and let's just… _He felt the tip of himself enter her; Robin's sensations went off like fireworks. He was no longer a thinking being, only a feeling one. Silva slowly set out a rhythm and he matched it perfectly. When she arched her back it caused him to grind his teeth, trying to hold back a moan of such intensity he thought the others would hear. Within the ten minutes they had been together as one, he had already hit his climax. His body falling slack with sweat and exhaustion against hers, Silva wasn't tired and she hadn't even hit hers yet. But she was still satisfied, gently pushing him off her. She sat up swiping her panties up into her hands, quickly sliding them on. Robin lay beside her his eyes closed, he looked as if he could have been sleeping. But Silva could see he was just resting from his first experience. Her body was still a little off as well; all she wanted to do was go to sleep. She slid off the bed and took his and her pants out from underneath the bed. She pulled her pants on, and tossed his pants onto the bed along with his boxers.

_Wake up, Robin. The others will wake soon and wonder what's going on if they find you like this. _He cracked one eye open, _wow. I never knew that it could be like that! _She smiled, _neither did I. Now come on, get dressed. _He grabbed his boxers and pants, getting dressed as fast as he could. She walked up to him and placed her arms around his neck, while he placed his hands on her hips. _I have to go soon, Robin. _She nuzzled her face into his shirt. Why s_o soon? Please stay with me for a little while longer at least._ Gently placing his chin on top of her head. _I can't and you know that, but I'll be back tomorrow night, okay? _ Kissing him so passionately it sent shivers all over his body. _Okay, silva. I'll wait for tomorrow night. But can we take it slow then? _She giggled, _yes. That way we can both enjoy it a little more. _He watched her slowly fade away into a shadow in his arms. _Be good while I'm gone __**lover-boy**__. _Finally fading away completely.


End file.
